


Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [19]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Family, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, modern!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Modern!Au dove un sedicenne Jaime va in giro la sera di Halloween con un undicenne Tyrion.Semplicemente fluff fra fratelli e un leggero angst :3





	Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt: Luce e Dolcetto o Scherzetto indetto da me stessa. Sono in ritardo perché la storia l'avrei dovuta pubblicare ieri ma non ce l'ho fatta quindi oggi vi beccherete due storie, spero XD  
Ho utilizzato una coppia bros stavolta che mi da tanti ma tanti feels, amo il loro rapporto ed è stato divertente scrivere di loro e spero che sia abbastanza godibile.  
Grazie a chiunque leggerà :3

Jaime stringe la mano di Tyrion per qualche secondo prima di lasciargliela e accarezzargli la testa.

Sa che a suo fratello non piace molto quel gesto, lo fa sentire ancora più piccolo di quello che è in realtà.

"Se vinco io dovrai rifarmi la stanza per un mese intero."

"Se vinci tu, Ty. Lo sai che io ho molti fan nel vicinato, soprattutto donne."

Lui e Tyrion facevano così ogni anno: quando cadeva Halloween si vestivano e andavano a fare dolcetto o scherzetto. Per rendere la cosa più divertente si sfidavano a chi dei due avrebbe riempito di più il proprio secchio a fine serata, il vincitore avrebbe reso l'altro uno schiavo per tutto il tempo che riteneva opportuno.

E a Jaime quello divertiva molto di più che uscire con Cersei, la sua fidanzata storica con cui si era lasciato ormai già una dozzina di volte. Passare il tempo con Tyrion lo divertiva più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo.

"Il bello che non balla. Tu le attiri con qualcos'altro che vorrebbero scoprire..."

Tyrion aveva guardato giù e Jaime aveva riso. Aveva solo undici anni ma la sua volgarità per quanto riguardava il sesso non conosceva eguali, molto più di quella di Jaime che aveva già sedici anni.

"Io invece uso questa scatola grigia che mamma è riuscita a dare solo a me, una mossa molto astuta."

Quando Joanna aveva dato alla luce Tyrion, Jaime aveva già cinque anni ed era stato il primo a essere lì mentre il nuovo Lannister apriva gli occhi per la prima volta.

Non era stato quello che tutti si aspettavano. Era brutto, informe e nano. Qualcuno aveva commentato che lui e Jaime sembravano di due famiglie opposte e spesso negli anni le dicerie avevano detto addirittura che Tyrion era stato adottato perché non c'era niente che suggeriva la sua appartenenza alla loro famiglia. Suo padre non aveva mai pensato di zittire queste voci ma anzi, spesso sembrava essere lui ad aizzarle.

Joanna Lannister era stata in agonia per otto giorni e poi era morta senza riuscire ad abbracciare di nuovo i suoi bambini.

Suo padre non aveva più voluto vedere Tyrion, era sempre stato Jaime ad occuparsi di lui, ad essere padre e fratello insieme. Nonostante le apparenze amava quel frugoletto più di quanto amasse qualcun'altro nella sua vita.

Non importava cos'era e nemmeno chi era, ringraziava sempre sua madre per averlo dato alla luce.

Per Tyrion era difficile far fronte non solo a quello che la gente pensasse di lui ma anche alla difficoltà che la sua piccola statura portava nelle cose più semplici.

E nonostante quello era più intelligente di tutti loro messi insieme, l'essere vivente più coraggioso che avesse mai visto.

"Ho vinto io, preparati a pulire la mia camera con la lingua."

"Non ne sarei così convinto."

Jaime aveva tirato fuori un secondo secchio e ce lo aveva sommerso.

"Non è divertente."

"Oh be', io penso lo sia invece."

"Non voglio nemmeno pensare a come tu ti sia lisciato al nostro vicinato per ottenere tutti questi dolci."

Jaime aveva trasformato il riso in ghigno e quella era stata una risposta più che sufficiente.

Avevano riso entrambi fino a cadere in mezzo la strada.

"Qualcuno ti ha trattato male?"

Jaime si era fatto serio. Sapeva che Tyrion non amava quando faceva il protettivo in quel modo ma doveva, era una sua responsabilità.

"Tutti ovviamente, ma non importa e non deve importare nemmeno a te"

"Invece sì."

"E invece no, principino. Non la smetteranno mai, Jaime e non hanno nessun potere su di me."

"Hai undici anni, come puoi pensare già a queste cose? Come possono non avere potere?"

"Questa mi ci fa pensare. La mia statura è quella che è, le mie mani e i miei piedi mi ci fanno pensare. Non sarò mai normale agli occhi di nessuno e allora devo usare il mio cervello, devo trasformare tutto in forza così che nessuno penserà mai sia una debolezza. Devo trasformare tutto questo in un'armatura così che nessuno oserà usarlo contro di me."

Jaime aveva gli occhi lucidi ma non aveva pianto, per Tyrion.

"Sei proprio il più intelligente tra noi due, fratellino."

"Ovvio che lo sono, altrimenti chi ti tirerebbe fuori dai guai?"

Tyrion era coraggioso ma Jaime non si era mai chiesto perché lo fosse. L'unico membro della sua famiglia era il fratello più grande, grazie a lui e all'affetto che non mancava mai di dimostrargli ogni giorno poteva superare ogni sfida ed essere qualunque cosa.

Era a causa di Jaime che lui poteva andare avanti e fregarsene.  
  



End file.
